Timelines
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: How many ways can a story be told? These are a few Timelines of Bwen. Enjoy.
1. Bearded Ben

Chapter One: Bearded Ben

Gwen looked back at her older self and cousin. "Keep your Ben as long as you can, Gwen." Gwendolyn told her as the portal home opened. "See ya…and I guess we're gonna be ya!" Ben yelled. Gwen felt a smile creep into her face as she looked at her older self one last time. As soon as the portal closed, Gwen's mind started worrying about Ben. _You are not going to drive me and Grandpa away if I can help it!_ Gwen vowed in her mind, the party for Grandpa Max temporarily forgotten.

That was a few weeks ago, and the thought still remained at the forefront of her mind. After switching bodies with Ben, Gwen was more determined than ever to change Ben's future, but she still had no clue what set Ben down the path that turns him into a supreme jerk. Gwen sighed and pulled out the book that she lifted off of Charmcaster. _The Dark Side is the path to many abilities some consider to be unnatural_. Gwen thought as she looked at the small book in her hand. Ben chuckled and smiled at her. "Hey, Bookworm. Put that down and come play." Gwen fought to stay focused as Ben reached for the spell book and threw it behind himself with a grin. "What's so important about that dumb book, anyway?" Ben's laughter tagged onto the end of that question steeled Gwen's resolve. _I'm trying to save you, Ben._ That is what the redhead wanted to say, but what came out was, "Ben, please give me back my book. I'm working on something very important!" Ben smirked. "Are you trying to find Charmcaster's number?" The thought of what Ben implied with that question made Gwen's stomach turn. "No, Doofus!" Gwen growled as she got up and fetched the book from the floor of the Rustbucket. "Let me work, ok?" Ben suddenly backed off. "Alright, Gwen." Something in Ben's tone was broken as if Gwen had crushed him, and the boy struggled to breathe.

Gwen sighed and was about to put the book away as guilt tugged at her heart when she saw a spell that drew her eye. 'Sleep of Revelation-reveals the future of the target to the caster by dreams.' Gwen read silently to herself. An idea sprang into her mind. This might work. Gwen thought as she settled on the couch and read the spell, "Somnus Apokalipto…" As soon as the words left her mouth, Gwen felt herself drift to sleep. For what seemed like a few moments, Gwen saw nothing. Then, her vision was filled with a scene of battle. An older Benjamin with the beginnings of a goatee and Gwendolyn stood together and waited as giant metallic footfalls pounded in Gwen's ears. "Tennysons, I grow tired of your resistance!" Vilgax boomed before he lunged at the pair. "You will soon join your grandfather in Oblivion." Vilgax promised. Gwen stared at Vilgax in horror. "He KILLED Grandpa?!"

The team worked as one and split off. Gwendolyn kept Vilgax distracted while Benjamin dialed in an alien. A blinding flash of green and Benjamin became XLR8. Using inhuman speed, XLR8 pummeled Vilgax, the hulking giant too slow to effectively counter. Vilgax did manage a devastating hit that sent XLR8 through a dozen tree trunks. A quick shake of his head to remove the cobwebs and XLR8 raced back to Vilgax. Gwendolyn showed her growth and held her own against the warlord which annoyed him greatly. As Gwen watched the fight, she could tell Vilgax was waiting for an opening. Right as Benjamin raced up to attack Vilgax again, the monster seized Gwendolyn in a massive claw. Benjamin froze. Gwendolyn tried to yell, but Vilgax tightened his grip on the redhead so that only a blood-choked whisper could be heard. "Ben…"Benjamin's eyes blazed with fury. "Vilgax!" The warlord sneered, "Catch!" Vilgax threw Gwendolyn down like a rag doll. There was a sickening, wet *smack!* as Gwen's body slammed into Benjamin with enough force to send him back a few feet as the bones that were still miraculously intact shattered with the force of impact.

Benjamin held Gwendolyn's body gently in his arms, the warlord's massive hubris and ego ignored as he gloated above a grieving Benjamin. "I-I love you, Dweeb. I always have." The broken man said as he wept over her broken body. "Gwen," he whispered softly. "I swear Vilgax will pay for what he's done. Quick death will not be his." Benjamin laid the body of his cherished one down gently and glared at Vilgax with a rage never seen before in his green eyes.

First, Benjamin went Upgrade and disabled Vilgax's implants. Frozen and helpless, Vilgax could only watch in horror as the full wrath of his human nemesis was unleashed. Benjamin used his powers to beat Vilgax with every strong alien in the Omnitrix. With Vilgax's body in taters, Ben used Way Big to rip Vilgax's head asunder as if it were paper. Heaving down breath as Way Big sank to his knees, Benjamin powered down and cradled Gwendolyn in his arms. Benjamin almost laughed when Gwendolyn began to stir. Bezel's Charm of Resurrection having done its work, Gwendolyn smiled up at Benjamin weakly. "Ben, w-what happened?" She asked. Benjamin frowned with fresh pain in his eyes. "Nothing you will remember, Gwen." His hands glowed green. "Amnisio." Benjamin said softly as Gwendolyn fell asleep.

Gwen jarred awake. "Benjamin became a jerk because he didn't want me to get hurt again." Gwen said quietly in shock as she slowly walked over to Ben and kissed the sleeping boy on the cheek. "You…can't date Kevin…Gwen. I…" The boy stopped in his sleeping monologue and tears streamed down his face. "Ben, that will never happen." She promised him and herself.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	2. Ancient Gwen

**Author's Note:** This is a bit darker than how I normally write.

Chapter Two: Ancient Gwendolyn

Gwen looked at Ben in worry, unable to rouse him form the nightmare. "What's happening, Ben?" She asked him in fear. Ben's eyes opened to show Charmcaster's magenta energy covered his eyes. "Gwen, don't marry that psycho! You're mine!" The brown-haired boy pleaded. The plea wasn't angrily possessive; the pain in Ben's voice made that obvious. It was the plea of a forgotten lover. Ben suddenly screamed loud enough to wake Max. The old man ran to the back of the Rustbucket and looked at Gwen. "Charmcaster placed a spell on Ben to show him painful futures and play with his mind." Max looked at Gwen. "Can you do something?" Max asked calmly. Gwen glared at the man as if he slapped her. Then, her look softened. "Sorry, Grandpa. I'll do everything I can." She vowed as Gwen put her hands on Ben's temples and mentally recited a special spell. Gwen's entire body developed a blue halo. Then, she appeared to vanish.

When Gwen opened her eyes, she saw Ben staring at a picture on a shelf in a decent house. The house was well furnished but messy. Gwen instantly picked up on the fact that there were two conflicting personalities trying to live under the same roof. From the looks of things, the stronger person was slowly erasing the other. When Gwen turned back to Ben, she saw the normally strong and stoic boy crying bitter tears. "Gwen, no. You can't marry that psycho." Ben whispered softly in a heartbroken tone. Gwen was almost too scared of what she might see to look at the photo. When she finally did, the redhead gasped and tried to throw the picture only to find her hand passed right through it. There was an older Gwen approximately twenty years old in a beautiful white dress. Gwen smiled gently as she touched that side of the picture. When she felt Ben's hand under hers, Gwen squeezed it. Ben looked up. "Gwen?! Where are you?!" Gwen shouted, "I'm right here, Doofus!" More accurately, Gwen tried to shout, but no sound was heard by Ben. Gwen glared at the picture for holding that twenty year old Gwen's hands was a very deceptive, clean cut, and handsome HUMAN Kevin 11 in a freshly pressed tux. "I'm married to…" Gwen shivered violently. Then, the girl's fear and sadness instantly turned to rage. "Charmcaster, I know you're listening, you bitch!" Gwen focused and slammed her hand into the framed photo. Gwen looked with a pleasantly surprised smile when the picture went flying seemingly of its own volition and crashed hard into the wall on her left. Ben smiled, "I agree, Gwen." He said as he grinned wider at the broken frame and picture now lying next to the couch on the floor that probably hadn't been cleaned in years.

The grin suddenly fell when Ben heard slow steps enter the living room. A woman walked in and looked around the room. This woman looked horrible. Her face was drawn tight to her bones, and she had wrinkles and liver spots in abundance. That, coupled with her white hair and an emaciated frame, made Ben think of a dying grandmother. The ancient-looking woman spotted the frame and moved to pick it up. As she stooped down, Ben caught a glimpse of familiar green eyes. They were duller but still had a slight unmistakable shine. "G-Gwen…" He choked out. "What has that bastard done to you?!" As if to answer the boy's question, a built and powerful version of Kevin jumped out of the doorway and tackled his "wife". "Kevin, please, I can't do this…not now." Kevin grinned sickly at her. "I didn't give you a choice, Bitch!" Kevin growled. Kevin tightened his grip until Gwendolyn cried out in pain. "Benjamin, help me!" Kevin began to drain her again. Ben somehow knew that Gwendolyn would not survive this time. "I killed Benji years ago, Lovely Gwendolyn. He was sniffing around too much. I had to protect my FOOD." Gwendolyn was momentarily heartbroken. Then, she surprised Ben by smiling. "Years of mistakes are almost over. Then, I can be with my Benjamin forever." Gwendolyn said weakly. Finally, Gwendolyn groaned and breathed her last. When Kevin felt the energy stop, he growled in frustration and threw Gwendolyn's husk of a body aside like an eaten apple core.

Ben stared in horror at what he just saw. "Gwen," he whispered. "Please, get us back." He pleaded, unable to see her but knowing she was there. Gwen walked over to Ben and squeezed his right hand. "I'll do my best, Ben. I promise." Gwen was surprised when Ben smiled after she spoke. _Did he hear me?!_ She thought in shock. "Evigilare!" Ben and Gwen both jolted awake at the sound of Gwen's command. Ben looked at Gwen. "How could you?!" He said in tears. Gwen gently put a hand on his shoulder. "That wasn't me, Doofus." She said softly without malice. "It was you! I'd know those eyes anywhere and at any time!" Ben protested as he fought to keep back the pain he felt. Gwen was touched that he could recognize her with just a short look into her eyes. "Ben," Gwen said as she made him look at her. "That was an Alternate, a very dim and shallow Alternate." Ben looked at her in confusion. "Like _Back to the Future Part II_ when Doc Brown talks to his other self about the 'weather experiment'?" Gwen nodded. "That was another VERSION of me with different experiences and an entirely different life. That was NOT me." She said softly. She then closed the gap between their lips and met his in a warm, chaste kiss. "This is me." Gwen said with a smile when they pulled away.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	3. Paradox and the Frature Point

Chapter Three: Paradox and the Fracture Point

After the brush with that horrible future, Gwen decided to take a break from the future for a few days and enjoy her Doofus. It was on one such day, Gwen and Ben were just lying in the park and watching the clouds roll by. "Ben, look!" The redhead said as she pointed at a cloud. "That one looks a little like Cannonbolt." Ben laughed. "That's funny, Gwen." Gwen didn't like the tone in her cousin's voice. She looked over at him and frowned. "Ben, what's wrong?" She asked as she sat up and looked at the brown-haired boy. "I just don't understand it." Ben said suddenly when Gwen thought he didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. She crawled closer to him and gently placed a hand on his chest. "What don't you understand?" She asked gently as she looked and saw fear and pain in her cousin's eyes. "How could any version of you fall for Kevin? It's Kevin, Dweeb! The psychopath has tried to kill you twice and me numerous times! How the Hell do you whitewash that?!" By this point, the boy was distraught; tears rolled down his cheeks freely. "Gwen, what will happen? How will we break?!" Gwen pulled her love close and rubbed his back as she tried to soothe him. "We won't break, Ben. I promise."

Ben looked up from Gwen's shoulder to see a man in a lab coat and green goggles around his neck look at a pocket watch in surprise. "Odd…I thought I'd seen everything." The man said in a clean British accent. Ben wiped his eyes and glared at the man. Gwen felt Ben tense in her arms and turned quickly to see what Ben was threatened by. "Who are you?" Ben asked with a glare as he looked straight at the man in anger with his hand over the Omnitrix, ready to activate it the moment this strange person decided to attack them. "I am known as Professor Paradox..." Gwen's eyes narrowed. Something about this scientist was off putting. "…and am here to answer young Ben's question." The man walked over to Ben. "Personally, I don't understand your distress, young Ben." He said kindly. "You wind up happy with Miss Green in the future and even have a spirited young boy named Kenneth together." Forget ballistic. Gwen went nuclear when she heard the Professor's proclamation. "What. The. Fuck?! Kia wants to demote Ben to a pet! This is unbelievable!" Gwen growled as her eyes began to grow blue in her rage. "I end up with an abusive, psychopathic energy vampire, and Ben ends up with the same girl who thought she could have him as a pet?!" Gwen began to float above the ground as her mystical energies surged in her body at impossible levels. Gwen's jaw clinched. "PARADOX, WHERE IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN OF THE REALITY YOU DESCRIBED?!" "Seven years, two months, twenty days, two hours, and sixteen minutes…" "TIEMPO DYNAMICARE!" Gwen roared. In a blast of blue light and a thunderous explosion, Gwen vanished.

Paradox starred in horror as Gwen vanished. "No, you'll destroy Ben Prime, and the entire Multiverse with it!" Ben ran up and punched Paradox before he could follow Gwen through the time stream. "You've just destroyed us all!" Paradox said in anger. Ben walked up and squeezed the pocket watch hard enough for it to crack. As the face cracked, Paradox let out a scream of agony. Ben calmly walked over to him. "You believe time is a single tree with divergent worlds branching out of the trunk?" The boy asked. Paradox got up weakly and looked at Ben in shock before he nodded slowly. "In comic books that involve a Multiverse, you have a 'main' world. In this world, the majority of the original stories are rooted. Earth-616 is Marvel's 'main' world, for example, but you also have Earth-199999, the Marvel Movie-verse. Do the actions of Earth-616 affect Earth-199999? No, these are self-contained worlds. It would be better to envision the Multiverse as a forest with all the trees of universes rooted in the same soil of ideas. The trees all look similar, but they all grow in different places and at different rates as the soil of ideas feeds the different trees at different rates." Paradox stared at Ben with a stunned expression. "That makes sense, but-!" Ben held up a hand. "Cutting down one tree does not harm the forest at large. It's only when massive deforestation happens that you begin to have problems." Paradox conceited defeat. "I see your point, Ben." Paradox said as admitting wrong left a horrid taste in the scientist's mouth.

Gwen appeared outside a house. Her ears instantly picked up on the sound of two voices, one male and the other female. "Kevin is gone, Gwendolyn." Gwen shivered because she feared she would see another painful future. "The energy made him crazy, Benjamin!" Benjamin clearly was struck hard by Gwendolyn's words. Gwen could hear the pain in his voice when he spoke as she listened to them through the window and watched the scene in shock. _I would never defend Kevin!_ Gwen thought in shock as she herd an Alternate do just that. _Talk some sense into her, Benjamin, or confess._ The girl thought as she silently watched. "Gwendolyn! Don't do this! You always tell me to use my head. Now, I want you to do the same, please." Gwen's eyes widened as she wondered briefly if she could establish a telepathic link with those around her and watched the energy around her Alternate's hands waver. Benjamin took the chance. "For that matter, how do you know he's not after you to feed his energy addiction?" Gwendolyn glared at him. "He's not addicted anymore!" Benjamin walked up to her. "Gwendolyn…" Benjamin told her as he moved closer to the redhead. "…there's a reason people are called 'recovering addicts' even after they appear to beat the addiction. The temptation never completely leaves." Benjamin put a hand on Gwendolyn's shoulder. "Kevin relapsed, and I can't let you near him." Benjamin said with a hard tone. "Why? Why do you care?! He's my problem, not yours!" Benjamin shivered. "I will not have a repeat of Xenon!" He yelled at her before he kissed her as tears streamed down his face. "Gwendolyn, I…love you too much, Dweeb! Let me do this!"

Gwendolyn looked at Benjamin is stunned silence as her mind tried to figure out what just happened. "D-Doofus…" she finally managed before she fell on his neck and cried as she fisted his shirt. "I was so desperate to run from my feelings; I ran headlong into the arms of a psychotic energy mutant!" Benjamin comforted his cousin by rubbing her back. "I understand why you did it, Dweeb, but you don't have to run when I share your feelings." He said to her with a smile as he kissed the trembling teenager's forehead. "We'll take care of Kevin together." Gwendolyn said as she looked into Benjamin's eyes with new strength. _I cant wait to tell Ben!_ Gwen said as she disappeared back to her home reality.

 **Author's Note:** The Mutiverse mechanics of the sequel shows always bothered me. This is my answer to that thinking.

 **Please Read and Review**


	4. Love is Confusing

**Author's Note: Bold type** indicates RAT Ben and Gwen.

Chapter Four: Love is Confusing

In another part of the Multiverse, far away from our beloved pair, a boy could not understand something. He and **Gwen** survived being attacked by a deranged Chronosapien who took **Ben's** body for a joyride, not unlike Ghostfreak. **Ben** shuttered at the darkness that still clung to him from Eon. The Tennyson boy had other things to think on, better things. One of the thoughts that occupied **Ben's** mind was a question: _What does "I love you." really mean?_ **Ben's** mind slipped back to that terrible moment. Eon was going to use his body to hurt **Gwen**! Ben softly began to cry as the feeling of helplessness revisited him. He remembered thinking, _The last thing I'll see is **Gwen** dying as this freak takes over completely!_ Then, **Ben** heard **Gwen** cry out, "I love you, you annoying Doofus! Do you hear me?! I LOVE YOU!" Straight out of a cliché romance, **Ben** was able to fight when he heard her say that. It took almost being erased from existence, but **Ben** finally realized how much **Gwen** meant to him. He only wondered: _What did **Gwen** intend when she said those words?_ If he went by what he remembered from that day and soon after, she loved him like a boyfriend. Her emotions in the statement lended themselves to that conclusion along with the fact that she herself downplayed the words. Then, there was the other side of the reaction. After that little bit of nerves, the statement seemed to fade away and disappear without resolution. **Ben** sighed in aggravation. _Deductive reasoning ended in a hung jury._ **Ben** groaned at what that meant. "I have to ask her." He said quietly as his cheeks burned red.

When **Ben** got to school, he groaned. There were JT and Cash waiting for him. **Ben** smiled as an idea popped in his head. He took a running start and jumped clear over JT and Cash's "roadblock" and landed in a roll. Then, he calmly walked to class as JT and Cash stared in shock at **Ben's** agility. "I wonder if Wildmutt taught him that." JT mumbled. **Ben** chuckled softly to himself as he thought, _In a way, he did, JT._ The bullies were a little deterred by that because they wondered if **Ben** was also friends with that red four-armed dude, the fast one, or the crystal guy. They all wore the same symbol, and JT happened to notice **Ben's** watch looked like the symbols. After the magic show, JT was certain **Ben** was in some strange club with those heroes. "Maybe we shouldn't mess with Tennyson anymore, Cash. His friends might find out and send us into a black hole." Cash shivered. Self-preservation was keen instinct in bullies, and Cash was no exception. "Yeah, JT. I think you're right."

In class with **Ben** , the boy was unusually attentive to his teacher. **Ben** would not dare let himself look away from the teacher because he knew if he let his mind wander as usual, he would wind up staring at **Gwen**. **Gwen** noticed this shift in behavior and stopped him as he walked out of the class because she was a little worried about her Doofus. Yes, she came to terms with her feelings. Almost losing the one you are unsure of loving has a way of doing that. She didn't know if she had the courage to tell him so. Fighting monsters and aliens was much easier than romantic feelings for both **Ben** and **Gwen** , but neither knew of the internal struggles going on in their respective minds. " **Ben** …" she began. "What's wrong?" She wanted to touch his shoulder, but she didn't because of nerves. **Ben** laughed off her concern. "Nothing's wrong, Dweeb." **Ben** said with a cocky smirk, not bothering to turn from his locker and acknowledge her in full. **Gwen's** face settled into a soft glare. " **Ben** , you actually paid attention in class today!" She placed a hand on his shoulder and spun the boy around from his locker. "Now, tell me." Her voice softened. "What's wrong?" Her green eyes snared him. _Damn it!_ **Ben** growled, silently cursing the almost bewitching power in **Gwen's** gaze. "I need to know," he said as he maintained the lock on her face. "What did you mean when you told me you loved me?" **Gwen** blushed but did not look away. Instead, she thought, _Screw it!_ Then, she closed the difference between their lips and kissed him gently. Part of her expected him to shriek in terror and run from her. She was surprised when **Ben** pushed back against her lips gently. When they broke, **Gwen** grinned shyly at **Ben**. "That is what I meant, Doofus." **Ben** almost passed out as his mind tried to process.

Gwen smiled as she woke up from her trip to the RAT Timeline. _Finally, I visited a Timeline where Ben and I don't shut each other out due to pressure._ The redhead thought as she got up and stretched. In between sleep and fully awake, the spell sent her one last image. The picture made tears of joy slide down Gwen's cheeks. There, in **Gwendolyn's** arms were a red headed boy and a brown haired girl as **Benjamin** looked at the children with a smile on his gentle face, arrogance gone, replaced with pride in his family. _Does Ben want kids one day?_ She thought as she went to find her beloved and talk to him.

 **Please read and Review.**


	5. Wolfish Ben

**Author's Note:** "A-" is "alternate" in front of Ben and Gwen's names.

Chapter Five: Wolfish Ben

Gwen shivered as she felt a "disturbance in the Force", as Ben affectionately began to call them, coming on. Ben gently laid out a pillow and blanket for Gwen because, apart from the bad Alternate Timelines, Ben and Gwen both started to enjoy glimpses into Alternate Worlds. Gwen grumbled and looked at Ben with an apologetic expression on her face. "If I wake up and punch you in the face, I'm sorry, but I feel like I'm about to meet Kia again." Gwen grumbled before she got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

The first thing Gwen noticed about this new Timeline was that this A-Gwen and A-Ben were on their way to the Navaho Reservation. She groaned. Gwen just knew this Ben would fall for Kia, and that would be that. Luckily, Gwen was wrong. She willed herself into the Rustbucket and smiled. Grandpa Max walked up to A-Gwen and tapped her on the shoulder to draw her away from research on her laptop. "Gwen, can you go wake Ben? We are almost there." A-Gwen groaned and walked back to the bunks with a sigh, but there was a sparkle in her eyes. A-Gwen reached to wake A-Ben but drew her hand away in surprise when A-Ben began to whimper and kick like a puppy having a bad dream. "Gwen…" He whispered softly. A-Gwen gently woke her cousin as she wondered what he dreamt about her that discomforted him. A-Ben groaned and stretched. "What is it, Dweeb?" A-Ben asked her. "We're almost there, Doofus."

As A-Ben and A-Gwen left the RV, A-Ben sighed. "I know Mr. Green is Grandpa's old buddy, but could this trip get anymore…cooler?!" A-Ben said with a happy sigh. A-Gwen followed A-Ben's gaze, and her heart sank. _Ben…_ She though sadly. The girl didn't even notice A-Ben. Then, storm clouds rose up. A-Gwen sneered. "You sure you're not doing a rain dance?" Kia calmly nodded. "Positive. Why?" Lightning arched toward the Rustbucket and thunder cracked. "That's why!" A-Gwen yelled as she pointed. "Everyone, take cover in the Rustbucket!" Max ordered. A-Ben looked back at Max and took a step toward the man, but a low growl from behind caught the boy's attention. For a second, A-Ben thought he heard the creature growl, "(Human…)" Ben didn't have time to respond as Mr. Green yelled, "Flash flood!" A-Ben jumped to relative safety of a roof only to see Kia get swept away by the rapids. "This looks like a job from Ripjaws." A-Ben said with a smirk. He slammed down the dial on the Watch only for the hourglass to turn yellow with no other hint that it did anything at all.

"That's weird." A-Ben mumbled as he jumped onto a passing fifty gallon drum. "Here! Grab my hand!" A-Ben yelled. As Kia gripped his hand, the boy expected her hand to feel warm and comfortable, but it took all of A-Ben's will not to scream in pain. _My hand's on fire!_ The boy thought in fear as he swung Kia around to behind him. When her arms wrapped around A-Ben's waist, he felt no pain. _What's going on here?_ The brunette boy thought in shock as he and Kia leaped for the bottom of a passing bridge. A-Ben instantly became aware when Kia gabbed his hand. The pain was worse this time around. "Can I please have my hand back…please?" Ben asked as he fought tears of pain. Kia refused and squeezed A-Ben's hand tighter. A-Ben could no longer hold back the pain as he began to whimper like a puppy who had its tail yanked by a toddler.

Gwen watched as the Wolf's ears twitched. The biped lupine creature turned toward A-Ben's whimpering and ran toward A-Ben with rage in its eyes. A-Ben was afraid to offer Kia a hand up, but she seized it and yanked the poor boy up, again causing A-Ben pain he could not explain. A-Gwen glared at Kia. "What did you do to my cousin, bitch?!" Kia saw the fire burning in A-Gwen's eyes and quickly let go of A-Ben's arm, a bright red rash-like mark on Ben's wrist that was a perfect match to where Kia's hand had only been moments before. A-Ben rasped at his hand as the pain continued. Something in A-Gwen couldn't bear to see her Ben in pain because of this senseless whore! The girl leapt at Kia with a roar and started beating Kia. No technique was involved in A-Gwen's barrage; she was too furious for any method to her attack.

The Wolf stopped short of the pup she heard cry out and watched in fascination as the human sorceress beat the Navaho girl in defense of the…human?! The Wolf Mother thought. _Human…he's only half human!_ Then, she saw the Omnitrix. _That infernal device is keeping my pup in his human form!_ She thought as she jumped out of cover and lunges for the Watch. When the Wolf struck the Watch, A-Ben cried out and was thrown back by the force of her strike. The Wolf went wide-eyed. "(I just…)" The Wolf whined out with a shiver before she ran off. Max and Wes ran up soon after. "Ben, what happened?" Max asked as he saw A-Gwen glaring at Kia. "That bitch was hurting Ben. I protected him. Then, this Wolf came out and attacked Ben."

Wes paled. "Navaho werewolf…" He said quietly. "Ben, were you scratched or bitten by the creature?" Ben blinked. "She scratched my hand, but my Watch stopped her other claws." Max and Wes looked at each other. "She?" Max asked, a hint of fear in his voice. Ben nodded. "Don't ask how, but I know. _She_ was also worried about me." Wes looked at A-Ben. "Unlikely, these beasts of folklore are pure evil." Something about that statement felt wrong to A-Ben and made his stomach turn in unease. Wes wasn't done. "The Wolf can make others of its kind, and those it creates WILL seek to kill those they love." A-Ben though he heard A-Gwen gulp. "Luckily, we don't like each other. Right?" A-Ben just hung his head and whimpered softly. _I won't hurt you, Gwen._ A-Ben vowed. Max spoke next. "How does Ben…un-wolf?" Wes' somber expression didn't lift. "You must dip a silver pendant in the juice of the Árbol de Matrimonio Cactus." A-Gwen blushed as she translated in her mind, _Marriage Tree._ A-Gwen glared at Kia. "I'll look for the Cactus." She said. Wes was immediately against it. "Only Braves can be trackers-" Mr. Green's refusal stopped as A-Gwen's eyes glowed with a threatening bright blue light. "I don't remember asking!" She growled before she left to find the plant.

A-Ben found himself fighting a strange instinct to follow A-Gwen. Thinking it was the Curse, A-Ben fought the instinct tooth and nail. "Where do we start?" A-Ben asked. Then, he noticed the gun. "I can't let this monster run free, Ben." Wes said calmly. The boy shook his head vigorously as he envisioned ripping Wes limb from limb. "She's not…" Ben trailed off. Wes wouldn't listen now. The man was too wrapped up in his own people's myths to see any reality but the one he wanted. "I'll help you find her, but I'm doing this so I won't kill Gwen." A-Ben said before he let out a howl. A-Ben's ears twitched to a response, "(I'm here, my pup.)" The boy smiled faintly. "I know where she is."

A-Ben raced along the cliffs above the Reservation and climbed at a speed that felt natural for him only to look back and see Max and Wes fifty feet below him. _Good. I can warn Mother._ The boy thought. _Mother?! Shit! The Curse!_ Terrified, the boy jumped into a seemingly vacant cave and ran to its end. _I WON'T HURT GWEN! I can't hurt Gwen!_ A-Ben began to sob as he curled up in a ball and laid his head on his hands. "(I love you too much, Gwen.)" The pup said in a sad whimper. A-Ben's ears twitched as the sound of someone entering the cave met his ears. "(Why are you sad, my little one?)" Ben stared at the form in front of him. "(Mom, I don't want to kill Gwen.)" Luna growled. "(That fool, Green, I should tear him apart!)" A-Ben blinked in shock. "What?!" The boy shivered. "(Calm down, pup.)" She said gently. "(I will not harm your Mate.)" A-Ben suddenly remembered the burns from Kia when Luna noticed them. "(Someone had already tried to take you from her, I see.)" Luna said as she knelt and began to lick the burns. "(Let's find Gwen.)" Luna said with a wolffish grin as the burns began to fade.

Down the cliff, all converged. A-Gwen came back with the pendant. Wes had Luna in his sights as the She-Wolf and A-Ben landed at the base of the cliff. Ben went on all fours and prepared to attack Wes if he should continue with this foolishness. Kia jumped out of nowhere and wrestled A-Gwen to the ground. "Ben will be my pet! I don't want him cured!" A-Gwen punched Kia in the jaw. "Lights out, bitch." The redhead growled as she looked up and saw the commotion between Wes, Mother, and Wolf Pup. "Vondicudis Metalalerca!" At her words, A-Gwen's power made Wes' gun barrel contort into a cartoonish and unusable shape. "Now…" The redhead said calmly as she held the pendant out. She rushed Ben. Not expecting it, the hybrid found the pendant against his heart. "…I love you, you handsome Doofus." As A-Gwen kissed her Ben, the boy reverted to human, and the Omnitrix regained normal function. Luna growled at the Watch in suspicion. "It doesn't hurt me." The boy assured his Mom. "It was just confused because…" Luna grinned and finished what the boy did not know. "You are coming of age, and the device was trying to 'fix' what it perceived as a genetic defect." Luna growled something about "(ignorant Galvans)" and glared at Kia. "Come between my pup and his Mate again, and there will not be enough of you left to bury!"

Gwen, unsurprisingly, woke up in a wonderful mood. "I just got back from the greatest possible alternative timeline involving Kia!" Ben smiled. "What-?" Before Ben could ask what Gwen saw, she jumped him, and they fell to the floor together in a passionate and loving kiss. When they broke, Gwen finally said, "I visited a reality where Kia got put in her place by your alternate's Yenaldooshi mother." Ben just stared at her in shock. "In the reality you visited, I'm half alien." Gwen smiled and pecked her boyfriend's cheek. "You're so weird, my Doofus. It's not that far of a stretch." She said with a laugh.

 **Please Read and Review.** I really like the OS episode "Benwolf". That's why this chapter is longer than the others.


	6. Strangest Things and Reaction

Chapter Six: Strangest Things and Reaction to Those Things

Gwen sighed as she crawled into bed. In the weeks following the Wolf Timeline, the spell gave her no more glimpses into the possible future, but she knew as soon as she saw Charmcaster and fought her today that the spell was activated again. Gwen fluffed her pillow and sighed. _I hope Charmcaster triggered a good Timeline._ Gwen thought to herself as sleep took the girl. Unknown to Gwen, Natalie watched her daughter in bed. The woman was worried. This Charmcaster person sounded absolutely terrifying, but Gwen only shrugged it off as if it was just another day at the office. This detachment from the situation truly worried Natalie. When Gwen started to toss and turn, the worried mother moved closer and touched her daughter's forehead. A jolt of energy at contact with Gwen made the woman gasp before she fell over, out cold.

Gwen's eyes were greeted by a flash of pink. Then, Gwen found herself in a dimension that reminded her of the Null Void, the same suspended land masses in a sea of nothingness, but this place had a pink sky and creatures that looked like Charmcaster's rock minions without the pink lines and eyes. While searching the topography, Gwen felt a foreign presence enter the Timeline but quickly brushed it off in favor of a more important objective. _I have to find Benjamin_. Gwen thought. She looked to a landmass on her left. That's when she spotted Gwendolyn. As Gwen looked at her older self, she saw an older Charmcaster ahead of the woman with Benjamin and…Kevin chatting behind Gwendolyn. Gwen took a moment to remind herself that this was an Alternate World. Then, Gwen willed herself closer. She heard Kevin. "Dude, where's your head? Aggeror has two pieces of The Map of Infinity!" Benjamin sighed. "…out of four, Kevin," Benjamin reminded him. "If you really cared for Gwendolyn, you would know she's acting oddly." Kevin shrugged. "She's the one that made the first move, not me." Gwen smiled as she saw Benjamin's face twitch for a moment in anger. Benjamin shook his head and walked at a faster pace so that he was now between Kevin and Gwendolyn.

Suddenly, Gwendolyn shivered as if it was cold. "Powerful magician…near." Gwendolyn mumbled. "Adwaga…" Charmcaster growled as she looked back at Gwendolyn in worry. _Did I just see what I think I saw?_ Gwen thought in confusion at the look of concern on Charmcaster's face. Then, the group came to a chasm. Gwendolyn recited a spell. Even with her elevated powers in this dimension, the teen sorceress could not span the gap alone. Charmcaster had the ghost of a smile on her face and gripped Gwendolyn's left hand. "Try again." Charmcaster encouraged. Somehow, Gwen could feel the two sorceresses' energies merge. Gwendolyn smiled and managed to span the abyss this time. Gwen shook her head in absolute shock at the sight. _This is freaky! The girl thought. When the rest of the group crossed the bridge, Gwen shivered. She just knew Kevin would betray them. Gwen would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed when the bridge allowed Kevin to cross. It would have been much more satisfying to watch him get swallowed by the abyss._

Gwen quickly shook these thoughts from her mind as she mentally prepared to see this "Adwaja". The sight of this creature made Gwen laugh. _The guy's a flaming purple turtle?!_ The thoughts of mocking this mage vanished from Gwen's mind when she saw this guy manhandle the group of heroes…and Kevin. Benjamin was the first one to go down. That shocked Gwen a little, but then again, Benjamin was out of his element here. This wasn't aliens or criminals; this was Magic. Gwen was actually rooting for the baddie when Kevin went into the fray. Instead of draining energy off of a place MADE of magical power like Gwen expected him to, Kevin absorbed the stone and started trying to hammer at Adwaja. Gwen shook her head. _Down goes the psycho!_ Then, it was down to Gwendolyn and Charmcaster. The two sorceresses went into action. Their conflicting styles of aggression and patience worked surprisingly well. Gwendolyn suddenly stopped in mid strike, looked back at Ben, and ran toward him. The look on Gwendolyn's face said it all: the woman could feel Benjamin fading away.

Gwendolyn slid a good two feet before she stopped next to Benjamin's side. "Ben, please, hang on!" Gwendolyn pleaded. "Don't hold on just for me…" She lifted his hand to her abdomen. "You're going to be a Daddy." Benjamin smiled weakly at her. Kevin roused and just stared at the pair. "I knew it." He grumbled in defeat. "Charmcaster, get the Alpha Rune! We have a problem!" Charmcaster chuckled darkly. "Magis Syphos!" Adwaja completely vanished after that, sucked into Charmcaster's "inherited" staff from her uncle. After that, Charmcaster tossed the Rune to Gwendolyn who quickly put it around her neck. Gwendolyn closed her eyes and felt the knowledge of all spells ever created roll through her mind. "Arkane Thanate Ouke!" Gwendolyn growled as she put her hands on Benjamin's body and felt the power of the Alpha Rune restore her Beloved to her. Benjamin groaned and smiled at her. "I guess we should tell the folks before you start to show, huh?"

Gwen wanted to see more of that Timeline, but suddenly, her view began to shake and roll violently. _Who is waking me up?!_ Gwen thought in a panic. Gwen groaned and blinked as she saw Natalie glaring at her. "Do you mind explaining to me what that was, Gwendolyn Elisabeth Tennyson?!" Gwen facepalmed. _Mom was the foreign presence in the Timeline._ "Look. I'll try to explain the best I can, but keep an open mind." Gwen sighed and picked up a picture of her, Ben, and Grandpa Max from their first trip. "Ben and I visited a future this Summer where Ben was a jerk. I wanted to see how he got that way, so I casted a spell on myself to reveal the possible future in dreams." She said as she brushed the picture with her hand and put it back. "That's what you saw, Mom: a POSSIBLE future." Natalie stared at her daughter. "Are you and Ben…" The woman trailed off. The thought made her sick. "Yes…" Gwen said sternly. "Driving us away from each other ends badly every time! I've seen it!" Natalie glared at her daughter. "I forbid it!" The woman growled before she slammed Gwen's door shut behind her.

 **Please Read and Review**


	7. Quelling Fear

Chapter Seven: Quelling Fear

Gwen ran for the door when it closed. She ripped it open and chased her Mom. Gwen glared at her as the woman reached for the phone. "We need to talk, Mom. You're jumping to conclusions, and I need to explain." Natalie whirled around and glared at Gwen. "What is there to explain?! You're in a incestuous relationship with your cousin!" Gwen glared at her. She then lifted her capri pant's leg to show scars where the Florauna wrapped around her legs and dragged her away. "Look!" Natalie's eyes widened at the scars. "Have you been…hurting yourself?" Gwen was shocked. "GOD NO!" She cried. "You refuse to listen to what I'm trying to say!" Gwen said as tears stood in her eyes. Natalie blinked and calmed down at the sight of her daughter on the verge of crying. Frank walked up to and smiled at his daughter. "Honey, slow down and start from the beginning." He said gently as he motioned for Natalie to relax. "Ok…you might want to call Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl, Ben, and Grandpa over first. Ben and Grandpa can help it make sense." Frank nodded at his daughter's suggestion and started dialing.

Ben sighed and stared at his homework in boredom. _I wonder what Gwen's doing right now. Ben thought as he rolled a pencil around on his work desk. Ben heard the ring of the house phone and immediately jumped out of the chair. He sprinted to the cordless receiver dock just outside the living room as his mind hoped Gwen was calling him. Ben watched his Mom pace as she talked. "…Yes?…Frank, what is it?...Gwen? What's wrong with her?..." Ben didn't need to hear anymore. As Sandra continued to try and get answers from Frank, Ben dialed up XLR8. When Ben slammed down the Omnitrix, the flash caught Sandra off guard. She shielded her eyes from the flash and uncovered them just in time for the jet stream XLR8 left behind to dissipate. Ben ran through the streets as he tried to keep his imagination from blowing the situation out of proportion._

He blew through his Aunt and Uncle's door and stood between Natalie and Gwen. "Gwen, are you alright?" When her daughter nodded at the creature and said, "Yeah, Ben. I'm alright."; Natalie's eyes went wide. "B-Ben?" The faceplate retracted to show Ben glaring at his aunt through the alien face. "Yeah, it's me. What did you do to upset Gwen?" Ben asked as he noticed the tear trails on Gwen's face. "She knows, Ben." Gwen said gently. Ben's eyes hardened, and he deactivated the Omnitrix, a trick he recently learned from Xylene while she was "visiting" Grandpa Max again. "Uncle Frank…Aunt Natalie…there's something we have to tell you, but I want to wait for Mom, Dad, Grandpa Max, and his special friend." Ben said with a mischievous smile that made Natalie shiver. Frank smiled at his daughter and Ben and nodded. "We will wait for everyone to get here." He said kindly.

When the Rustbucket pulled up to the house of Frank and Natalie Tennyson, Sandra was calmly chatting with an older woman of an athletic build that Ben instantly recognized as Xylene under an ID Mask, a piece of standard issue tech Plumbers would give to visa-accepted off-worlders to help them blind with the population during visits. Ben grinned at his family's impending reaction to "Grandma Lizard". True, when he originally gave Xylene that nickname, Ben meant it as an insult, but now that he saw how she cared for his Grandfather, the name carried a more affectionate tone with it. Once everybody was seated, Gwen squeezed Ben's hand. In response, the boy squeezed back and whispered, "I'm right here, Dweeb." Gwen swallowed hard. "Ben and I are together." The room erupted in a mixture of reactions at Gwen's proclamation. The overwhelmingly negative voice was Natalie. "Well, aren't any of you going to say anything?!" She roared. "They are sick!"

Frank noticed the older "woman" flinch at his wife's words. The man was almost certain his father's "friend" wasn't human. He smiled at his daughter. "I knew something happened between you two." Frank said as he hugged Ben and his daughter while Natalie stared at her husband in shock. "YOU ARE CONDONING THIS?!" Frank chuckled and completely ignored his wife's outburst. "Carl dated a Wolf from out of town when we were teenagers. I know marks of an ID Mask when I see one." He said as he smiled at Xylene. "I'm happy you could move on, Dad." He said with a smile and nod at the couple. Xylene smiled and removed her mask. Reactions ranged from disgust, to panic and fear, to acceptance. "Cousin romantic relationships aren't that uncommon among my people…or the galaxy for that matter."

Natalie was furious. "I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" She got up to punch Ben only to feel herself lift from the ground and be pressed against the wall. "I WILL NOT allow you to harm the children, Natalie." Xylene said calmly before she let go of the woman. "Do we have an understanding?" Natalie nodded and laughed nervously. "Yes, ma'am." Gwen looked at Xylene in surprise. Then, her look became an unspoken question. "Yes, Gwen, you may show her."

Gwen walked up to her mother and recited a spell that created a temporary link to share memories directly with another mind. Gwen started by showing her mom the events of the summer and took special care with the events on Xenon because those memories were still terrifying. Then, she showed Natalie the Ben 10K Jerkface Timeline. Gwen's hands trembled as she took Natalie back to the Psychopath Timeline. Natalie screamed uncontrollably when she saw Gwendolyn die at the hands of Kevin. Then, Gwen came upon a Timeline she hadn't enjoyed and tried to repress: The Pet Ben Timeline, a world where Kai successfully took away Ben's humanity and made him a pet. Then, Gwen took Natalie to a Timeline where Gwendolyn was trying to save a deranged Kevin, and Benjamin was torn between Gwendolyn's plea and his duty. Finally, Gwen showed her mother a timeline where Charmcaster saved Gwendolyn from Kevin instead of Benjamin because Natalie killed Ben when the boy tried to tell her about his feelings for her daughter. This resulted in Gwendolyn and Charmcaster hiding away together while Gwendolyn developed a Stockholm-esqe relationship with Charmcaster. Natalie sank to her knees and bawled when Gwen removed her hands away from her mother's temples. "I told you, Mom." Gwen said calmly. "Separating us always goes bad."

 **Please Read and Review.**


	8. Warrior and the Sapling

**Author's Note:** I have been wanting to write a chapter like this for a while. If you like the Canon Universe, that's your opinion. This one is mine of former Canon.

Chapter Eight: Warrior and the Sapling

While Natalie shivered in a corner, Gwen felt her father's angry glare burning into the back of her head. "What did you do to your mom, Gwendolyn?" Frank growled. "I had to show her what happens if Ben and I are kept apart. Some of those Timelines are terrifying if you aren't used to scary stuff, Dad." Ben sighed. "You may have went overboard, Dweeb. Can you block the more traumatic ones so that Aunt Natalie can function?" Gwen sighed. Then, she put her hands on her mother's temples again and recited the spell backwards. Unfortunately, Gwen tripped on a syllable and activated a secondary spell as Natalie's mind was repaired. When Gwen pulled her hands off of Natalie's temples, she looked around and caught on to what everyone else was looking at. "What is this place, Dweeb?" Ben asked with a look at her as they stared at the blue glowing trees around them. "I don't know, Ben. I was nervous and scared. I may have transported us to another planet or outside our universe entirely." Ben shivered as he felt someone approaching them. He turned to the sound with his hand on the Omnitrix.

"No need for that, boy." A voice called out from the forest. "I will not harm you or your family." The figure said as he walked into the clearing where the family was. One of Ben's eyebrows rose at the sight of the man. "Snake Eyes?" The figure chuckled as Ben took a closer look. Red dragon heads were perched on the man's shoulders. _He's not Snake Eyes_. Ben thought to himself. To confirm this, instead of twin Katakana, a single Claymore was strapped to the man's back in a scabbard "No, my boy, Snake Eyes has vowed silence. You may call me 'Warrior'." Gwen looked at the sword on the stranger's back and asked, "Why are you armed?" "I protect what otherwise would not be protected: the Multiverse." "A Watcher?" Frank asked this time. Warrior drew his hand across his face slowly in annoyance. "No, Franklin, I'm not one of those apathetic fools from Marvel Comics. I…" Warrior trailed off. "Execubeast!" He growled as a monstrous pig-like creature charged them. Ben went to activate the Omnitrix, but it didn't activate. "Primus was a GREAT idea, Azmuth!" Warrior grumbled in frustration as he charged the Execubeast. Gwen recited a spell and restrained the monster while Warrior took its head off. Ben shivered. "The Null Void is a galactic prison in another dimension with creatures who act as guards for it. Why are these creatures here?"

Warrior smiled under his mask sadly and said, "That's a fair question, Ben." He pointed to a massive twisted monster of a tree in the center of the forest. "The creatures were originally created to guard and protect this forest, but the job was too mundane for them." Warrior growled. "They became attached to a single tree, nurtured it, and consumed other trees to fertilize the soil around it." Warrior shivered. "The Forest of the Multiverse faced annihilation." Warrior shook his head. Max looked at Warrior. "How did your people survive?" Warrior walked a few feet and blew a sharp whistle. The fog around them lifted to reveal an island off in the distance. "We took shelter on Fanfic Isle and revived the Forest with seeds from the Isle." Max nodded. "I see."

Warrior frowned. "When this Multiverse was born, there was a single tree, a small sapling really, beautiful in its simplicity." He said as he walked into the forest, and the Tennyson's followed. "This tree was soon struck down by Execubeasts and replaced by the nightmare you see now." He said sadly as he pointed to the twisted and mangled monster of a tree away from them. "A team of explorers from my people found a seed of this ancient tree and replanted it in the center of Fanfic Isle." Warrior chuckled. "The Monster Tree is dying. Execubeasts have returned to a negligible part of the mainland." Gwen grinned as Warrior produced the sapling out of a pouch on his belt. "Do you want to help me plant it?" Gwen and Ben nodded. "Stand back!" Warrior grinned under his mask. "Sapphira and Draco, awaken!" Ben was startled when the dragons' heads on Warrior's shoulders began to fly away from their perch and grow to full size as they climbed in the air. _"What would you have us do?" Sapphira asked mentally. Warrior grinned wider. "It's time." He said simply. The dragons roared in rage and blasted the monstrosity with torrents of flame until ash was the only evidence of the Monstrosity's former existence. "Now, on the fertile ground of that abomination...Let's fix this." Warrior said as he placed the sapling in the ground and began to cover it._

When Ben and Gwen touched the sapling, they vanished, and the rest of the Tennysons were returned to Natalie and Frank's living room. "Where are Ben and Gwen?!" Natalie growled. Warrior appeared next to them. "Quite cosy," He said with a look around the room. "To answer your question, Mrs. Tennyson, I sent Ben and Gwen to the first reality in this Multiverse, a world where Ben and Gwen are not related." "Where they aren't related?" Natalie repeated questioningly. Warrior just sighed and snapped his fingers as the TV showed Ben and Gwen in the First Universe "Let's watch." Ben and Gwen woke up and looked around. "Stay on your toes, Gwen. This reality is probably unstable being the first one." Ben reasoned as Gwen nodded. "Ben Tennyson?" Ben instinctively called, "I'm here, Mrs. Sanders." When the teacher didn't respond to Ben, he was surprised and more so to hear a different voice answer. "The Doofus is not here, just sleeping." A girl who looked like Gwen said as she elbowed Tennyson. The boy roused at the girl's rough action. The teacher nodded her thanks. "Thank you, Ms. Markonae." Gwen looked at her cousin. "This will be trippy." Gwen mumbled as they heard a familiar horn. Ben and Gwen willed themselves outside to the RV and watched Markonae and Tennyson walk out to the man Ben and Gwen assumed to be Grandpa Max. "Thank you for lettering me go, Mr. Tennyson." Max smiled at the girl. "Please call me Grandpa Max." He told Markonae kindly. Markonae squeezed Tennyson's hand before they got in the RV. "I think we've seen enough, Dweeb." Ben told Gwen as she nodded. "They will grow together without our interference."

When Ben and Gwen came back, they were the first to notice Warrior start to fade. "What's happening to you?" Gwen asked. That brought the gaze of everyone to Warrior. "My purpose is done; protecting the first Timeline is no longer needed." He said with a smile. "My dragon friends will defend the Multiverse from any Execubeasts that return to the vicinity of the Ben 10 Multiverse. Beware of Eon. May the Power protect you." Ben chuckled as the man vanished. Then, it hit him. "Eon? Who's Eon?" Ben saw Gwen pale at the name and shivered but remained strong. "We'll beat him, Gwen."

 **Please Read and Review.**


	9. Magic Ben and Omnitrix Gwen

Chapter Nine: Magic Ben and Omnitrix Gwen

Gwen looked at Ben. "That's…complicated." Gwen said to Ben with a nervous look as she intercepted looks of fear from her family. "Who's that guy, Gwen?" Frank asked her. Max looked at Frank. "He's a very dangerous human-like alien and his species, Chronosapiens, has control over time. They live outside of the Timestream." Max said with a dark look on his face. Gwen nodded. "That's ONE version of Eon, yes, but there's also a version of Eon that's…" Ben felt a shiver crawl up his spine. "A Ben 10,000 who siphoned the powers of time off his Professor Paradox and is searching Crosstime for Gwendolyn." Ben said as Gwen nodded in surprise. Frank and the rest of the family minus Max and Xylene looked at Gwen and Ben in confusion. "Professor Paradox?" Ben's eyes burned intensely. "That's a long story. Don't ask, Uncle Frank." Ben said as his fist tightened. Ben relaxed when Gwen put a hand on his shoulder. "You straightened him out, Ben." Gwen said soothingly. "Relax." Ben was tempted to ask if she used Magic to make him turn to putty at her words. Magic or no, Ben felt the anger leave him as Gwen spoke to him. "Thanks, Dweeb." He said with a smile.

Gwen kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Anytime, Doofus. I'm going to see if I can pin down where Eon is in the Multiverse." When Gwen went to her bedroom, Frank looked at her in confusion. Natalie gritted her teeth and answered her husband's silent question. "Gwen has to sleep for the spell to work. I accidentally was pulled into her mind. That's how I found out about…" She gave an angry look at her nephew. Xylene, in turn, glared back at Natalie, daring the woman to strike Ben. "How long will this take?" Ben shrugged. "Hard to say." Ben felt another cold shiver run down his spine. _Charmcaster is here._ The boy thought as he looked toward Gwen's room ran as quickly as he could in that direction.

Gwen looked around her black dreamscape and shivered. "Hello, Gwen." The orange-haired girl turned to face her arch-nemesis. "You know? I can't pass this opportunity up." Charmcaster neared Gwen. The girl didn't move. "Do what you want! You're not getting to Ben again!" Charmcaster grinned and laughed. "Oh, I already have." Gwen looked at Charmcaster in confusion as the elder witch waved her hand. Gwen growled in anger as her view slowly changed. "Enjoy the show, Red." Charmcaster's disembodied voice spoke before Gwen looked at the alternate timeline before her.

"Charmcaster," Gwen growled as she prepared to watch yet another reality unfold in front of her eyes. An Alternate Gwendolyn was fighting Charmcaster. "Charmcaster and I are fighting." Gwen observed. "Nice start…" When Benjamin and an alien ran up to the fight, Gwendolyn didn't even acknowledge Benjamin. Passively, Gwen thought, _I wonder if this is another reality where Charmcaster and I end up together._ Gwen banished the thought and returned to the fight in front of her. Charmcaster and Gwendolyn tried to release spells at the same time. The resulting combination of two partial spells rang a bell in Gwen's mind. _That spell…marks soulmates._ Gwen thought as the alien, Benjamin, Gwendolyn, and Charmcaster were thrown back by the resulting explosion. The Omnitrix slipped off Benjamin's arm Gwen looked on in shock as the Omnitrix then proceeded to fuse itself to Gwendolyn. As the four people woke up, Gwendolyn roused and saw the Omnitrix was now on her wrist. Gwendolyn's younger counterpart wasn't nearly as interested in that development as the strange mystical tattoo that her older alternate gained. It matched the primary fur color of the alien. Gwen blanched and bit back fear as she dared to look at Benjamin. The teen was covered in a magenta rune pattern. Ben looked at his hands and smiled, "I always knew in the back of my mind Kai wasn't right for me." Benjamin said with a smile. Gwen's eyes widened as she saw green lines across Charmcaster's body. Gwen narrowed her eyes at the sight.

"Charmcaster!" Gwen growled as her eyes burned with blue power. Gwen was shocked when the four people turned to look in her direction. _Did they hear me_? The alien looked at the others. "Did you not just hear a voice?" The other three nodded. Gwen shook her head. "You Doofus!" Benjamin looked at Charmcaster and smiled, "Hope…" Benjamin mumbled before he chuckled and shook his head. "Oh…the irony." Gwen couldn't believe what she was seeing! Benjamin's eyes suddenly glowed with magenta power. "I knew it! You brain-washed him!" Gwen growled with a glare. That hope died when Benjamin said, "Ostendo Specialis!" Benjamin looked through the Magic window and sighed. "Gwen, don't freak out!" Gwen shook her head. "You're mine." She said quietly. Benjamin chuckled. "Crosstime is tricky. In my reality, Charmcaster is the one for me. Stop freaking out, Dweeb." Benjamin smiled at her. "Go back to YOUR Ben, and tell your Charmcaster…" Benjamin dropped his voice to a whisper. Gwen's eyes widened, and she blushed.

When Gwen woke up, she saw Ben looking at her. "Charmcaster attacked you. Didn't she?" Gwen nodded and held Ben tight. "Don't let her talk you into ANYTHING." Ben took a half step back at Gwen's unintended venom. "She showed you a reality where she and I were together instead of us, Gwen?" Gwen only nodded and hugged Ben tighter. _Well, Charmcaster is a lot like Gwen._ Ben thought as he held Gwen. "He wasn't even brainwashed into it!" Gwen said with a shiver as she looked into Ben's eyes. "Dweeb," Ben said. "I'm here now." He said gently. "I don't like this." Ben said as he looked at Gwen with pain in his eyes. "I think you need to dissolve the Time Spell." He said as he kissed Gwen. "Are you sure? We may not be able to counter Eon unless we know he's coming in advance!"

Ben looked into his love's eyes as his own hardened. "Charmcaster has attacked us both through your Time Spell. We were asleep, vulnerable in all points. We can't afford to be caught off point because we are still licking wounds from Charmcaster when Eon attacks -either version." Ben looked at Gwen. "It's more than tactic, Gwen." Ben said as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes and plundered the depths of those beautiful green orbs with his own. "I hate how these Alternate Timelines keep putting you in doubt, Dweeb." Ben grinned. "I will ALWAYS love you. You don't need to change every Ben in the Multiverse." Tears began to stream down Ben's face. "I'm right here! D-don't you *hiccup* ever forget that!"

 **Please Read and Review.** T


	10. Time and Hearts Healed

Chapter Ten: Time and Hearts Healed

Professor Paradox stared at the devastation he caused. Hex and Charmcaster ruled this Timeline, Gwendolyn was dead; Benjamin was held in Hex's dungeons; and poor, abused Kevin was forced to absorb a combination of Mana and one of Charmcaster's minions to be made into a zombified mindless tool for Charmacaster's amusement. Paradox wouldn't be the slightest bit bothered by the consequences on a single Timeline if it wasn't for one thing: the pain in Benjamin's eyes as he hung there chained, day after day, letting Hex treat the teen however the dark magician pleased. Paradox thought after eons alone in the Timestream he had become unfeeling, but the look in Benjamin's eyes horrified the Timewalker. Paradox could not believe the words that coded his mind next. _I-I was wrong!_ The admission of wrongdoing was like a sucker punch to the man. _When did I start this chain?_ Paradox thought as he looked at his pocket watch and grimaced. "When I bent the rules of time and returned Kevin's sanity to the boy." Paradox mumbled as he glared at the watch in anger. "He and Gwendolyn were brought together in her desperation to get away from her feelings for Benjamin." He spoke softly. "I helped her by giving her an out." Paradox spoke to himself. A man with all of Time to bend to his will felt helpless and he hated the feeling. "Had I known Kevin would willingly wipe his humanity once Charmcaster killed Gwen…" Paradox shuttered. "Why did I have no knowledge of this Timeline beyond the basics?!"

A bright flash behind him brought Paradox out of his brooding thoughts as he turned to meet the source. "Not knowing sure sucks. Don't it, Doctor Retcon?" A voice spoke behind him. Paradox bristled at the name. "Warrior…" he growled. "I thought you were destroyed." Warrior shook his head. "Tsk…Tsk…Tsk…surely the great Doctor Retcon hasn't forgotten a basic law of physics. Energy and matter can never be destroyed, only changed." Paradox grew angrier with every moment. "What? I can't pop Into a different Fandom for a time, save a very important child so her parents will not be struck with grief, and come back to bail you out?" Paradox's eyes blazed with fury. "Meddling with Love is for humans, Paradox, not you!" Warrior unsheathed his sword and cut a Crosstime Portal into the air. "Ben already tried to straighten you out. I'm very disappointed I had to as well." Warrior said with a final glare. Paradox stared at the vanishing portal. "Gomenasai, Sensei." He said with a respectful bow. "Spoiled child," Warrior mumbled under his breath as he traveled in the Multiverse Forest from that tree to one with a Gwen that would help him fix the damage his foolish student had done.

Gwen sighed as she paced later in the night after Ben advised her to get rid of the spell she put on herself. "Remove the Time Spell." Gwen mumbled. "Remove the Time Spell." She repeated as she continued to pace in thought. Suddenly, a bright light drew her attention. "Not satisfied with attempting to break our hearts? You've got another…" Warrior held up a hand. "On the contrary, young one, I need your and young Ben's help to repair a Timeline my apprentice destroyed." Gwen sat up and looked at him. "What do you need?" Warrior smiled. "Trust me." He told her as he opened a portal to the start of the "Time Heals" Timeline and vanished. "I have to find…" Gwen shivered as she felt a familiar presence near her. "Kevin…" Ben growled as his eyes narrowed at the sight of the monster somehow back in human form. Gwen had seen enough to know exactly what Kevin could do. However, Gwen's fear was unfounded as Ben charged after Kevin and clotheslined him to the dirt. "You'll…never…get…GWEN! Arggghhhhh!"

Benjamin, Gwendolyn, and Magister Labrid looked at the younger Ben in shock. When Gwen walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, Gwendolyn gasped and stared at the pair as tears of happiness escaped the teen's notice and slid down her cheeks.. Ben closed his eyes as Gwen's presence purged any remaining anger. Ben then walked up to his older self after a moment. "Dude, what is wrong with you?" He asked. "You've got the powers, charm, and good looks but no guts." Ben shook his head. "Tell her about the nightmare we had for weeks after Xenon." He said with a serious expression and a slight shake in his voice. "Otherwise, you end up with the girl who wanted to turn us into a full time fur-face." Gwendolyn glared at the boy. "Ben would never…" She then noticed Warrior and tensed. "Yes, my dear, I'm afraid under certain circumstances…" Warrior glared down at Kevin's unconscious form as Gwendolyn shivered and covered her mouth. "Benjamin would wind up heartbroken enough to end up in the arms of Kai Greene eventually." Gwendolyn looked at Benjamin in fear. Then, she looked back at Warrior. "What will happen now?" Warrior grinned under his mask. "Once what has been done to Kevin is reversed, and he is again locked away in the Null Void, the damage to the Timestream will cease to exist, and everything will be as it was meant to be." Warrior said as a look at the younger pair of Tennyons. "It is time we left, children."

As soon as Warrior and the pair of ten year olds left, the teenage Tennysons blinked in confusion for a moment. Then, Gwendolyn captured Benjamin's lips in hers. The teen just stared at his cousin in shock. "Gwen," the teen brunette said as his mind struggled to make sense of what just happened. "Why did you do that?" Gwendolyn stared at Benjamin in thought for a moment. "I…don't know, but the truth is I've wanted to for years." Benjamin then noticed the Forever Knights staring at the duo and Plumber. Gwendolyn closed her eyes and felt an energy shift inside herself. "I like blue better than pink anyway." Benjamin told her with a slight smile as the pair charged into battle and cleaned house just as of five years had not passed in Benjamin's time without the Omnitrix.

Gwen and Ben held hands as they gave Warrior one last look. "Thank you so much." Warrior just nodded and slipped through a portal. As he left, Gwen and Bed sat bolt upright in their beds and shivered. Ben growled, "If I ever see Kevin again, he will die." Ben vowed Gwen shivered and started to weep profusely. "That must have been how the Gwevin Timeline started." Gwen said with a shiver. "Thank you, Warrior." The girl whispered softly as a brief flash of a stranger ran through Gwen's mindas she smiled and drifted off in peace with no more disturbed visits to Alternate Worlds.

 **Please Read and Review**


	11. The Pain of Separation

Chapter Eleven: The Pain of Separation

 _"Gwen…"_ Gwen woke up in the night as she looked around in surprise at the voice. "Who's there?!" Gwen called into the night around her. Ben woke up and instantly went to battle mode because he could feel Gwen's fear even across town when Gwen called into the darkness around her faintly. "I'm on my way, Gwen!" Ben said as he went XLR8 and raced to Gwen's house. "What is it, Gwen?" Ben asked as he appeared beside her in his Kineceleran form. Gwen held up a hand at Ben's question and closed her eyes. Focusing her energy, Gwen expanded her senses to other dimensions and times. When she reached past the veil, Gwen received a momentary shock as she sensed Ben's energy. Looking beside her in doubt, Gwen saw faint traces of Magic coursing through her Ben's body, but it was being blocked by the Omnitrix. Gwen shook her head in silent rejection that the strong mystic SOS came from her Ben.

Then, she turned her eyes back to the stronger source of mystical energy with Ben's signature. Gwen concentrated and felt her body become covered in blue energy. "I'll be back, Ben." Gwen said as she gently caressed his cheek. Ben only stared at Gwen in fear as she began to vanish from his sight. Ben reached quickly with his hand to make sure that he went with her, but his plan didn't count on the Omnitrix's animosity towards all things Magic. Ben screamed in pain as Gwen's energy raced through his alien body. The feedback from the Omnitrix sent Ben flying away from Gwen into the back of the room. He managed to look at Gwen one last time and register the frantic steps of Gwen's parents before the boy passed out and reverted to his human form.

Once Gwen crossed into the distress signal's vicinity, she shivered at the sight. _Why would this Ben be in the Null Void?_ Gwen thought with a shiver as she closed her eyes and recited a levitation and propulsion spell together. Gwen felt the spells pull at her energy reserves with a hard yank and quickly decided a strength spell with jumping from rock to rock would be more effective and less taxing. Gwen couldn't help thinking of her and Ben's stent in the Sumo Slammers game world. _Why is jumping always faster than walking in games?_ Gwen thought passively before she squelched the thought away and continued her search for Lost Ben.

Lost Benjamin sighed as he scoured the bleak landscape for food aboard his Null Guardian steed. Benjamin was dressed in a fur that resembled an alien variation on a grizzly bear, six eyes set in its skull and blood colored fur along with a tail that had been cut into a rope with its venomous tail spine resting in a bow fashioned from the jaw and tendons of a vulpimacer. The rest of the vulpimacer hide had Its forepaws tied to Benjamin's neck like the Nemean Lion pelt on the hero Heracles of old.

Benjamin smiled at the thought of what Gwen would say to him if she saw him. The momentary smile on Benjamin's face at thoughts of Gwen evaporated as Benjamin shivered at the last words Gwen said: "Ben, no!" The teenager shivered and fought back a sob. The Null Guardian Benjamin rode let out a mournful cry. "I'm alright, Draco," Ben told his only friend in this wasteland. "It's just an old ache that acts up now and again." The creature turned itself back to what lay before it in acceptance of Benjamin's words.

Then, Draco let out a joyous roar and shot straight down. Shocked by the sudden movement, Ben cried out in fear and vaguely felt his legs tighten around the creature's ribs. "What has gotten into you?!" Ben yelled at his mount. Then, Benjamin observed that the creature had spotted a pack of Havoc Beasts and grinned as he saw lunch coming toward him. Ben sighed as his stomach growled in anticipation of the meal to come. Ben grinned at the meal he caught and cooked it with a fire spell that also burned the fur off of the Havoc Beast's body. Right as Ben took a bite of the flesh and moaned in delight, he realized Draco landed…and was licking someone like an excited puppy. When Ben finally saw the object of Draco's affection, his eyes widened in shock, and Ben jumped off the Null Guardian and ran to Gwen in disbelief. "GWEN?!"

Gwen shivered as she looked around frantically for any sign of the boy she thought she would find. Ben, why are you in the Null Void instead of with Grandpa and your Gwen? Gwen thought as she heard a familiar chittering. Gwen shook her head as she saw Havoc Beasts coming after her. Gwen shook her head and readied as spell to attack the creatures but saw one of them get struck by a strange weapon and dragged off into the sky. The other beasts stared at their comrade as he was taken and scattered in fear. Gwen then heard a rush of wind that told of a rapid-growing fire. Then, Gwen gagged as she was licked by a Null Guardian. Finally, Gwen's eyes looked up just in time to see a large teenager attack her in a bear hug while he yelled, "GWEN?!"

In the middle of their happy reunion, Gwen failed to notice a breach to their right, but Benjamin picked his head up from Gwen's shoulder a moment before the portal open as if he expected it. Both stood back in their battle stances, Benjamin armed with his bow and rope/arrow. Benjamin's eyes widened and settled in anger when he zeroed in on a silver-haired witch. "Charmcaster, what are you doing here?" Benjamin growled as he readied his bow to strike Charmcaster. "Is that any way to greet the person who brought Gwendolyn back to you." Charmcaster said with a slight bit of venom in her tone.

Benjamin's eyes settled on a hand in Charmcaster's, and he quirked an eyebrow at Gwendolyn at seeing their hands together. Before the brunette could comment, Gwendolyn ran to the brown-haired wild man and kissed him gently as tears rolled down Benjamin's face. "She has the expertise to get here, and I had the raw power, Doofus." Gwendolyn explained before she hugged Benjamin tighter and enjoyed his presence after so long. Benjamin and Gwen didn't fail to notice the crestfallen look on Charmcaster's face but only Benjamin heard Charmcaster begrudgingly wish Gwendolyn happiness. "You're happy with him, Red, and I can live with that." Gwen smiled as she watched Ben and Gwen combine their Magics to leave the pocket dimension.

Gwen's smile widened as she came back to her own universe, but a thought nagged at her, _Why was Charmcaster visibly affected when my alternate went nuts over Benjamin?_ Gwen shook the thought away as she ran to Ben and knelt by him. Frank and Natalie watched the exchange from the hallway. "Ben?" Gwen asked as she knelt by her boyfriend in worry. "What happened to him?" Gwen asked as she turned toward her Mom and Dad. "He was going to chase you into the portal, but he was shocked and thrown back. He's been out for a few hours." Natalie said with a smirk. Tears stood in Gwen's eyes. "Come back, you Doofus!" Gwen commanded as her eyes and hands glowed blue. The Omnitrix started beeping wildly. It took Gwen a moment to understand, but the Omnitrix beeped out a message in Morse. "Deactivate energy dampeners?" Gwen translated as she looked at the device in worry. Then, Gwen smiled and tapped once on the faceplate. Ben's body glowed with green aura for a moment. Then, Ben stirred. Gwen felt her heart jump and hugged Ben tightly. "What…happened?" Ben asked weakly. "The Omnitrix has a bad reaction to my Magic, and the feedback knocked you out." Gwen explained quickly. Ben sat up. I feel fine." He said to her as he smiled at the warmth in her arms. After a moment, Ben gave a hesitant look at the Omnitrix. "I have a choice to make. Don't I?" Ben asked his redhead girlfriend and cousin. "Not right now but you will have to soon." Gwen confirmed. "Know this, Ben 10 or Magis Verdis, you will still be MY Doofus." Gwen said firmly.

 **Please Read and Review**

 **Author's Note:** Magis Verdis is not mine. The idea belongs to csgt and is actually Ben's Wizard alter ego in his stories "Mystic Vanguard" and "Watch Boy and Lucky Girl".


	12. It Gets Complicated

**Author's Note:** I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but a lot of crap has been going on recently, and I needed to detox in another Fandom before I could return to this plot.

Chapter Twelve: It Gets Complicated

True, Ben did have much to think about as he lay in his bed after Gwen came back from an alternate timeline and rescued a person she nicknamed "Wild Ben". As the boy turned in his bed, something about the scenario wouldn't leave Ben alone. Wild Ben seemed to make it just fine without the Omnitrix. Magic could mimic all his alien heroes' abilities. In theory, Magic was MORE powerful than the Omnitrix. Ben flinched as the Omnitrix burned through and seered skin on his wrist. Looking at his wrist, Ben saw the Omnitrix was on the verge of overload! Thinking quickly, Ben focused on pleasant thoughts and felt the energy in the Omnitrix baseline. His wrist still burned, however. Ben shut his eyes tight and tried to block out the sensation of his burnt wrist with little success, but he refused to cry out.

Through the pain, Ben saw a vision. He was fighting someone. That much Ben knew as he watched himself breathing heavily from receiving an attack. _Who attacked me?_ Ben thought. As if guided by his thought, Ben's view shifted. There in front of him were two Magi. One he recognized as Charmcaster, but the other was a mystery to him. Something about her reminded Ben of Gwen, but it was unlikely to be Gwen. This girl was blonde, had green eyes, and build like he imagined Gwen would have when they were teens, but she looked possessed. Her eyes had dark rings around them, and she gave off the scent of rotten eggs. _Dark magic…_ Ben thought automatically. Silently, Ben hoped Gwen and Charmcaster weren't in league against him. _I need to stop this!_ Ben growled as the pain on his wrist intensified. "PERDERÉ _VINCLA MEA!"_ Ben roared.

The next thing Ben knew, his mom was shaking him. "Ben," Sandra called frantically. "What's happening?!" Ben was drawn out of the vision when he heard something heavy hit the floor. Ben looked down to see the Omnitrix on the floor, the wristband open and the device smoking lightly. Ben looked at his left wrist and chuckled as he picked up the Watch and looked at it in disbelief. Giving his mom an apologetic look, Ben got off the bed and mumbled, "Celeriter currere!" Ben raced around the room faster than the eye could track and appeared in front of his mother dressed in day clothes and somehow having had a shower in the less than two seconds between the utterance of and the time when Ben canceled the spell. "I'll explain later, Mom. I promise, but right now, I have to find Gwen and Grandpa." Without another word, Ben left the house in search of Gwen and Grandpa Max.

While Ben ran, he felt a presence join him. Magic brushed against Magic, and Ben glared at the trees above him. "Charmcaster, there's no use hiding." The silver-haired sorceress jumped down from her perch and looked at Ben with a befuddled expression. "I expect being unable to hide from your cousin, but since when…" Charmcaster trailed off when she noticed the Omnitrix was off Ben's wrist. Ben smiled deviously. "The Omnitrix blocks Magic, Charmcaster." Ben stated. "So, by all means, take it and put it on if you want to be seriously outclassed by Hex." Charmcaster's face twitched in pain. Ben didn't fail to notice and put a hand on her shoulder.

In that moment of contact, Ben gasped softly and shivered as Charmcaster's Magical Aura rolled over him. _So much pain…_ Ben thought as he was sent to his knees by the unexpected onslaught of emotions. "Fear…loneliness…dread…" Ben mumbled before he flinched, shivered, and cried out as he FELT Hex pummel Charmcaster after Hex's misadventure as a toddler thanks to the Fountain of Youth along with everything else Charmcaster experienced under Hex's guardianship after her father died.

"Stop it!" Ben pleaded. Charmcaster made the boy look at her. "Ben," Charmcaster said as she gently brushed his hair to comfort the boy. "Find your anchor, Ben." The silver-haired woman said with surprising gentleness. Ben's face hardened as he concentrated. Then, Ben was only vaguely aware as a green flash popped in the periphery of his tear-clouded vision. Then, Ben could feel a third presence. "Gwen…" Ben whispered.

Gwen glared hard at Charmcaster. "What did you do to him, you bitch?!" Gwen growled as she went to attack Charmcaster. Gwen stopped when she realized Charmcaster's full focus was on Ben. Without taking her eyes off Ben, Charmcaster answered. "Ben is an Empath Mage." She stated as Ben began to climb out of the dark storm that was Charmcaster's past. Gwen gave her a confused look. "What?" Charmcaster sighed. "He experiences the emotions of anyone he touches."

Charmcaster smiled at Ben reassuringly as the brunette looked up at her with unsure eyes. Then, Gwen was stunned as Ben hugged Charmcaster as a scared child would his mother. "She's here, Ben." Charmcaster said gently. Ben looked up at Charmcaster's words and sprinted to Gwen. As he hugged Gwen, the girl noticed Ben avoided any exposed skin. "I'm here, Ben." She said soothingly. Gwen could feel his Magic, but it was slightly tainted with Charmcaster's. Gwen pushed Ben behind her and glared at Charmcaster. "What did you do to him?!" She growled. "Relax, Red. It's an Empathy Bond." Gwen glared at her harder and was shocked when Ben stood between them. "She's telling the truth, Gwen, and we need to take her to Grandpa Max and discuss some things!" Gwen's glare softened slightly. "I'm watching you." Gwen said coldly.

When they got to the Rustbucket, Ben and Gwen were shocked to see Xylene and Max together. For a moment, the younger pair shared a blush. Then, the awkwardness was broken when Max saw Charmcaster and stood with a glare on his face. Gwen was surprised when she saw Ben shrink back in response to the look. As Charmcaster spoke, Gwen realized why. "M-Mister T-Tennyson," Charmcaster shuddered. "We need to talk about Ben." Gwen nodded. "He's an Empath Mage according to Charmcaster." Max's eyes widened as he looked at the teen sorceress. Then, they gained a look of understanding as Ben placed the Omnitrix on the table between Max and Xylene.

"I remember a few laws of sorcery concerning Empath Magi." Max said calmly, "As his Bonded, you take responsibility in his training Charmcaster?" Max could feel the rage boiling off his granddaughter. "Gwen, this Bond is almost maternal in nature." Max explained. "Once Ben is trained in controlling the flow of emotional energy by Charmcaster, he can choose to break the Bond." Max said calmly. "However, he must be alone with her for the duration." Gwen was practically smoldering with rage.

"How do I know she won't brainwash him?!" Charmcaster glared at Gwen. "The Bond is an ancient Magic, Gwen. I couldn't mentally control him without risking a mystic backlash that would turn my own mind to mush." Gwen smiled. "That would be an…" The girl trailed off when she saw Ben holding his chest. "Alright, I don't trust you, Charmcaster, but if you are the only one who can help him, you better." She said as her eyes glowed with power. Charmcaster chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of hurting him, Red." With that, Charmcaster and Ben vanished in a field of pink energy.

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
